Power of the Eyes
by ArtIsAnExplosion37
Summary: Orochimaru is running out of time before he has to take Sasuke's body, but he is worried that the transfer might not successful. He has a back-up plan which is to send Kabuto to the Hidden Leaf Village and capture Hinata as a last resort. Hinata is training to become strong so she can protect Naruto. Will she be strong enough to fight Kabuto? Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Chapter 1

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said.

"Oh! Kiba" said Hinata. "Are you taking Akamaru on a walk?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm a... training."

"Training? You need to take a break, you look exhausted."

"No! No I can't stop training."

"Why?"

Hinata turns bright red thinking about the answer.

_I'm training to become stronger and to show Naruto what a great kunoichi I have become. But I can't tell Kiba that. What would he think? What would he think if he found out I was training for Naruto to protect him more than training to protect Konoha._

_Hinata is turning bright red. Don't tell me she is training her butt off for that knuckle head Naruto. I'm just glad she faints less when being around him now. She hasn't said anything for a while. I should probably knock her out of her trance._

"Hinata!"

Hinata jumps, hearing her name. She remembers where she was and who was with her. She looks at Kiba, her face still red as a rose.

"Look, I know you don't think you are strong enough and want to be stronger and be able to protect Naruto, but-"

"WHAT?" Squealed Hinata. "I'm not, I mean that, I'm, I'm not, I'm, I'm not doing this to protect Naruto. I just want to become strong."

"Ok, you're training to get strong and no reason other than that. I have to get going Hinata. See ya tomorrow."

"B-bye Kiba."

Orochimaru was sitting in one of lairs. He was thinking about his body and how he was going to be taking Sasuke's soon.

_What if something goes wrong? I don't have a back-up plan and I will be getting too weak to come up with one very soon. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work. I guess it's worth a try anyway. If anyone dies I can always replace them and make new and improved experiments._

"Lord Orochimaru?" said Kabuto.

"Yes Kabuto?"

"Nothing, I was just checking to see if you were alright and if you needed anything."

"As a matter of fact I have a job for you Kabuto."

"What it is Lord Orochimaru?"

"I need you to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and bring me Hinata of the Hyuga clan."

"May I ask why you need a Hyuga and why it must be Hinata?"

"I want her as a back-up in case Sasuke doesn't go as planned, and as for why it must be Hinata. It is because she is weak and will be easier to capture. If we went after the side clan and tried to get Neji he would be much better at defending himself and it would cause much commotion and we would have a higher risk of getting caught. He may have a stronger body more suitable for me, but we can't take too many chances. Her body may not be very strong but her eye prowess will still be quite nice. You understand your orders I presume?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. I will get you Hinata Hyuga right away. I will leave shortly."

"Good Kabuto. The next time I see you I expect you to have a new body for me."

"Of course." Said Kabuto, and he left.

_Kabuto better succeed. If Sasuke doesn't go as planned the Hyuga will be a nice body for me. I haven't used a women's body for a while now. _ _They are always quite interesting._

_It is a good thing I pack light. I need to leave as soon as I can so I can have the most time possible for me to get her. Orochimaru doesn't normally have second thoughts about his new bodies. I hope everything is going as planned with Sasuke, just in case I don't succeed._

Kabuto leaves 10 minutes later with his medical tools in hand, ready for any fight that may come.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading my story. This is my first fan fiction! I hope it was decent and you keep on reading it. Sorry for the typos, because I'm sure I have you enjoyed it and enjoy what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Sasuke walked into the room very tired and annoyed.

"Ah, Sasuke what are doing up so late?" asked Orochimaru.

"What do you think? You and Kabuto were the ones making all noise. If you're going to be that loud how the hell am I supposed to get any sleep?"

"Sorry, I had to give Kabuto the details for a mission I was sending him on."

"Well the next time you need to send Kabuto on a mission it can wait till the morning. I don't care how important it is."

"Of course, Sasuke."

"Now that all the commotion is over I can finally get some rest."

"Sleep well Sasuke."

Sasuke walked out of the room, acting like nothing was wrong.

_That creep Orochimaru. He is going to take someone else for the reanimation and act perfectly normal. If he didn't want me to know about it he shouldn't have been so loud. He is right for worrying I guess. I mean I was never planning on actually giving him my body. I was always going to kill him before that happened. Now even if Kabuto succeeds it won't change anything because I would have killed Orochimaru before he had a chance to redo the reanimation jutsu with the Hyuga. Orochimaru will wish he never chose me in the first place._

"Heh, I can't wait to kill the creeper. It will be a nice way to see how strong I am to figure out how much more experience I need to finally settle the score with my brother. Itachi." Sasuke said this in a whisper so quiet it didn't even reach his own ears.

_"I must get stronger! Strong enough to protect myself and Naruto instead of the other way around"_ is what Hinata said over and over in her head while training. It is what kept her going every day when all she wanted to do was give up. Just the thought of protecting Naruto made her strong. The thought of protecting the person that meant everything to her. The one that gave her, her Nindo, her ninja way.

Today Hinata decided to work on chakra control. She was running up trees rigged with booby traps. She had asked Neji to help her by already being in the tree and launching a surprise attack. She knew that if she could battle on a tree and not fall of or die that she could control her chackra perfectly, and therefor would be better and controlling her Byakugan. She did ok, but she lost her footing several times (which is really not good if you are running up a tree using only your legs) and if Neji had been a real enemy she would have probably been stabbed in several places, rather severely.

"Good job, Lady Hinata." Said Neji.

"Thanks Neji." Hinata said rather hollowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I feel like I should've done better while training today."

"But you did well."

"Not well enough to-"

"To what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I did pretty well after all."

"Ok. If you're not satisfied with the outcome of what we did today, you can always practice more. I need to go. I can't be late for my mission, or else Gai Sensei will rant to me about how I waste my power of youth."

That almost brought a smile to Hinata's face, but only because she knew that what Neji said was true.

"Ok, bye Neji."

"Bye, Lady Hinata."

And Neji walked away. Hinata watched him leave for how long? 5-10 minutes, she couldn't be sure. The only thing she knew was she had to get back to training, and did so right away. The only thing she didn't expect when climbing the tree was for Naruto to jump out from behind a branch.

"AHHHHHH!" Hinata yelled.

"Woah, Hinata. Chill out. It's just me."

"Oh, Na-Na-Naruto. You surprised me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw you training and I wanted to help."

"Oh, um, ok."

"I saw Neji do the surprise attack, but you were already expecting it since you knew it would come, so I thought I would see how well you did in a true surprise attack!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh, th-thank you Naruto. How did I, um, do?" she said blushing.

"Well you didn't fall, so you did fine!"

"That's g-good, I guess."

"Maybe next time you train you should work on your stutter. Hehe."

"Oh, I, I don't usually um stutter. You just caught me off guard." Hinata was glad it was getting dark, so Naruto couldn't see her face turn even redder than it already was.

"I was just kidding. Don't take it too seriously."

"Oh, ok."

"I gotta go Hinata. I can help you train tomorrow though."

"That, that would be great. Th-thanks Naruto."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow then. Bye Hinata."

"B-bye Naruto."

Kabuto was walking to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He didn't want to bring attention to himself by running all the way, even though it would've saved a lot of time. The only thing he is worried about is being recognized in the village. Everyone that took the Chunin exams with him would realize who he was, and that was a lot of people. He wondered if he should wear a disguise, but he has no idea what it would be. He planned on probably just hiding in the shadows until the time came to take Hinata.

_This might be harder than I thought. It didn't occur to me all the things that would make it harder with me being the one doing the job. It will be harder for me to get into the village and harder to get the girl. Why did Orochimaru choose me for this? He could have just as easily chosen someone else. Sometimes I think he likes giving me the hard jo-_

Kabuto was interrupted mid thought by someone attacking. It was Lee. He went ahead of Neji and Tenten because he and Gai were racing. Of course Gai was winning, but Lee saw someone he recognized going in the direction of the village, and he stopped. Kabuto was hoping if he acted normal Lee would just think his eyes played a trick on him, he isn't the brightest of the bunch after all. But Lee knew Kabuto too well to mistake, and he attacked with his full power.

"Kabuto Yakushi, why are you heading towards the Village?"

"There is no reason to tell you." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"If you don't tell I will have to force it out of you."

"You do that."

Lee came running, sadly, he hadn't thought of a plan and Kabuto controlling his chakra perfectly transferred the exact amount to each finger and hit Lee full in the stomach. Lee went flying and knocked over 7 trees, 4 of them fell over making contact only with his head. Lee was unconscious. Kabuto walked over to him and preformed a jutsu to make you lose memory. Depending on how powerful the jutsu the futher back the memory loss goes. Kabuto didn't need to go very far, 5 minutes and most. So he did it quickly and left before Lee would even get the chance to remember anything. Kabuto left just in time too. Neji and Tenten had finally caught up to Lee.

"Lee! What happened?" said Tenten.

"I was… I was… I don't remember."

"Lee" Tenten said with disappointment, "how can you be so wreckless?"

"Honestly Lee. Do you know how much damage you did here? How can you not remember doing any of it?" said Neji.

"Sorry, I just can't. I must've really hurt my head."

"Clearly." said Tenten.

"Whatever happened here isn't important right now. We need to make up lost time. We can't be late to the Land of Rice Paddies."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee got up and sprinted through the trees to meet up with their Sensei.

"Geez. I already got into a fight and I'm not even there yet." said Kabuto under his breath.

He was relieved to have gotten away not leaving a trace. If he had left the seen any later the mission would have gone askew. Now all he needed to do was get to the Village. And he was very close.

20 minutes later he was in the village. In a room, a random persons room who wasn't in the village at the moment. Now all he had to do was _wait._

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my second chapter! Sorry if it was a little confusing. Please review and give suggestions for me to make my story better! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kabuto sat in the room. Now that he was in the village he could take all the time he needed to get the Hyuga. He didn't want to do it right away. He thought it would be better to think through his plan a little more to make sure it would work. After all he didn't want to disappoint Lord Orochimaru. If that happened he didn't want to think what might happen to him. The only reason he does everything Orochimaru tells him is because he is worried about the _if_, if he does not succeed. He doesn't have the luxury of getting away with everything like Sasuke does. He envies him for that. Orochimaru needs Sasuke and can't harm him until he needs a new body. Sadly, Kabuto is… expendable.

_I should probably come up with my plan soon to make sure I have plenty of time to act on it. I don't want to have to do it in public, but it would be much harder to do it at her house with all the protection she gets and all the other experienced Hyugas that live there. I should probably watch her for a while and figure out her schedule before making the plans final._

Kabuto followed her around for several days. He saw where she trained, who she was with, where she ate, and what her weak spots were. This was all he needed to make a plan.

The next day he followed her around for one last time to put his plan in effect. He was going to wait at the place she trained until whoever was helping her left. Today it was Naruto. They were working in hand to hand combat. He only had to wait a few more hours until his plan would come into full effect. He just waited, hidden. He transformed into a rabbit so he could hide in plain sight. No one would ever suspect him.

Two hours later, Naruto finally left. He waited a little while longer so no one was near enough to hear him, and then he transformed back into Kabuto and ran full speed at Hinata. All she had time to let out was a scream.

Hinata has had this odd feeling the last few days. She has felt like someone has been watching her, but whenever she tried to find who it was no one could be found. So she just went on with her daily life like nothing was wrong. Even though someone _was_ watching her, and not for good reasons. She thought she might just be getting paranoid because of all of the training she has been doing lately. Also she just believed the tiredness the training was causing her was making her imagine things. So she acted normal because everything seemed normal, but she still had her doubts.

Today she was training with Naruto again in hand-to-hand combat.

"You getting tired Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"N-no I'm fine. C-can we go again?" Hinata was turning red again from just being around Naruto.

"Sure."

And they began.

Naruto had his shuriken in hand, ready to throw. Hinata tried to gentle fist him, but he dodged it. Now Naruto tried to attack, but Hinata saw it coming and deflected the shuriken with a kunai. But the shuriken were to distract her, for Naruto was coming from behind with a rasengan. He stopped it just inches from the back of her head. Hinata collapsed in defeat.

_Naruto beat me again. If I can't beat him how am I ever supposed to protect him? It is humiliating. All this training and yet I still can't win a fight. Will I ever improve?_

"Hey, don't worry Hinata. It will always be hard going against a future Hokage!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh, I, I wasn't worrying." Said Hinata blushing.

"It's ok. We can practice more tomorrow. But don't expect to beat me! If you want to win a battle you should probably go up against someone like Shikamaru who thinks it's too much of a drag to win! Hehe."

"Oh, ok."

"See you tomorrow Hinata."

"S-see you Naruto."

And Naruto left. Hinata stayed a while longer to practice on her own, but she stayed for too long. Kabuto jumped out nowhere and attacked, medical tools in hand. Hinata only had time to yelp.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry about the cliff hanger ending, but I always wanted to do one of those and this opportunity seemed fitting. Please review and give suggestions for story! Everything sent will be appreciated. Next chapter coming soonish! Not sure how soon yet though. Please enjoy! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Hinata.

_I didn't want to have to bring her back in too bad condition, but with all this commotion I'm gonna have to knock her out with force._

Kabuto swung his scalpel at just the right angle to make an extremely clean cut through Hinata's chest. A cut deep enough to draw blood, but not too deep to hurt any internal organs. If she loses enough blood she won't be strong enough to fight back at all. A pool of blood starts to form around Hinata. A startlingly large amount of scarlet can come from one body. Kabuto starts to heal the wounds for if he doesn't Hinata will have died of blood loss before getting to Lord Orochimaru. Barely conscious Hinata says one last thing before losing awareness completely.

"You, you won't get away with this." Hinata said trying not to cough up blood.

"We'll see." Kabuto said with a grin.

He picked her up and put her in a white sheet tied up in a way that it can support her body weight. Once she was placed securely, Kabuto tied up the loose ends of the sheet so Hinata couldn't be seen. Kabuto then jumped over the fence protecting the village (with quite some difficulty considering he was caring a whole body) and ran.

* * *

_I'm tired from that workout. Hinata is actually getting pretty good. I can't wait to go get some ramen from Ichiraku, I haven't gone there for a few days._

Dazed by his craving for ramen, he barely noticed anything out of the ordinary. But it was hard not to hear the scream. He knew something was wrong.

"That sounded like Hinata!" Naruto said, surprised to hear himself speak.

He ran back to where he was training with her, but found nothing but the pool of blood and a scalpel on the floor. He was worried, and that weapon reminded him very much of Kabuto's. The traitor during the chunin exams who turned out to work for Orochimaru.

_Shit. What if something happened to her?_

Naruto ran all the way to the Hokage's house. He told Lady Tsunade about what he had just saw, and seeing the look in her eye knew she would let him go after her.

"Naruto, go find Hinata. Bring whoever you need on the mission who is available and not on a mission already."

"Ok, Grandma Tsunade. I'll need Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura."

"Neji is on a mission with Tenten, Lee, and Gai. If you asked for him because you need a tracker ninja you should probably bring Kiba instead. Shikamaru is on a mission with his dad right now. But he should be back very soon. Possibly in 10 minutes, but that means he will have no time to rest. Sakura is available. Go find Kiba and Sakura and tell them to be ready in 20 minutes to leave. Then come back here and wait to see if Shikamaru comes in time. If he doesn't you'll just have to do the mission without him. Understood?"

"Understood."

So Naruto left to tell Sakura, who looked horrified when she heard the news about Hinata. And when he told Kiba all he did was get a disturbed look on his face and said he'd be ready. Then he left to go back to the Hokage's House and wait.

15 minutes later, Shikamaru still wasn't there and Naruto had to get going. Naruto left to meet up with Sakura and Kiba at the front gate. Walking down the stairs he hears a familiar voice. It's Shikamaru! He runs to him and tells him he needs him for a mission right now. Shikamaru says it will be a drag, but he'll do it. So Shikamaru and Naruto run to the front gate to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Ok, so I don't really have a plan. That's why I brought Shikamaru. But all I need to know right now is that Hinata is in trouble and we need to help her. Kiba you need to find her scent, and Sakura you're coming in case she is injured."

Sakura is clenching her fist, annoyed that Naruto is bossing her around but now is not the time to argue. A comrade is in danger. All Shikamaru thought was that it was impressive Naruto even came up with this much. Considering how slow he is and how not very bright he is, the plan so far is quiet impressive for him. All Kiba and Akamaru wanted was to find their teammate and make sure she was okay. Shikamaru took the lead.

"Ok, everyone. Let's go"

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

And they left.

* * *

_Shit. I don't think I waited long enough to attack. I think Naruto may have heard me, and I dropped my scalpel on top of all of that. I did a pretty sloppy job. At least I have the girl though. I should pick up the pace. I don't want them to catch up to me._

Hinata was still unconscious in the white sheet, now stained with blood. She might not even live through the journey. She's lost too much blood.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. You'll just have to keep reading if you want to find out whether Hinata makes it through, and if Naruto's team can find Kabuto. Will Hinata become the next Sasuke or will she be saved? Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Next chapter will be coming soon, but school is starting REALLY SOON and I'll be all caught up in it so I'm not sure how soon yet. Please enjoy. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_I know I'm not in charge of this mission but it brings back bad memories. Last time this happened we didn't save Sasuke and Neji, Choji, and Kiba almost died. I won't let that happen again. I promised myself that._

"Shikamaru, what's up?"

"It's nothing, I just want to save Hinata. Don't you? You are on her team after all."

"Of course I do, but something just seems to be bothering you."

"Of course something is bothering me. Asuma was just killed by the Akatsuki, and this mission is like dejavu from the Sasuke retrieval mission."

"Woah dude, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose another friend. Too many are already gone."

"I know."

They ran the rest of the way in silence, not wanting to reopen wounds.

* * *

_I'm almost to the lair. If I get there before they see me, the mission will have been a success. After I'm inside it will be hidden and I can't be found. I only have to last a little longer._

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura were almost caught up.

"We need to be quiet, I can smell both of them." Said Kiba.

"Ok, let's tail him, but not confront him. We might be able to find where Orochimaru is hiding then."

"Woah Shikamaru, that is smart."

_Naruto is such an idiot sometimes. It's bad enough when he makes stupid remarks, but now he's just stating the obvious. He just makes me more and more tempted to punch him sometimes._

"Haha, yeah Naruto, that is really smart." Sakura said trying to hide annoyance.

"Hehe." _Sakura is finally starting to appreciate me more!_

"Guys, be quiet. At this rate he will know we're trailing him."

The talking stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: I am soooooooooooo sorry that it took me soooooooooooooooooo long to post this, and that it is such a short chapter. I promise to post my next chapter way sooner than the time it took me for the last one. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, and give ideas for what you would like to happen. You can also give me ideas for other stories. Please keep reading!


End file.
